Cable termination, splice and storage devices are known including, for example, a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 issued to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. The device includes a distribution panel which provides a way to permanently connect each fiber from a trunk line to one end of a connector. Fibers from the distribution cable are then connected to the other end of each connector. Because there are a large number of fibers being connected, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 includes various features for organizing the distribution of fibers from the trunk line to the distribution line. There is a continued need in the art for further management and distribution devices which address such concerns in the telecommunications industry as ease of use, size, reliability, cost, and protection of the fibers.